Childhood Nightmare Memories
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: What happens when the Gundam boys find one of Quatre's childhood videos?
1. Nightmare Childhood Memories

Childhood Memories  
  
There were always happy memories of Quatre's childhood; he had a normal, sort of normal childhood. His sisters were the ones who would flip out if he so much as caught a cold.  
  
The two sisters who were closer to his age, which were about ten were the nightmares. He remembered those horrible memories of being systematically forced into a dress and forced to play tea party.  
  
What became worse was his fear that his newfound friends would find out about it. Duo was a snoop, the poor guy had found some of the photo albums from the boy's childhood.  
  
"Hey look at this," Duo was holding up a photo of Quatre dressed in a school uniform looking around. "I didn't know you were in boy scouts, Quatre."  
  
"That was my school uniform," Quatre blinked at the picture. Please dear God, don't let them find the videos.  
  
Too late, they were found when they fells from a box onto Wuefe's head. "Hey, what's this crap?" he pointed at the videos.  
  
"You know, I don't know what they are," Quatre lied and leaned against the wall hoping that no one would take an interest.  
  
"Let's watch them, they might be your dad's secret porn stash," Duo smiled evilly.  
  
"You're not serious?" Quatre was about to protest when the video entered the viewer and a small blond haired boy was standing in front of a preschool smiling.  
  
"Hello there, what's your name?" said a man who had to have been a teacher at Quatre's school.  
  
The boy turned his bright blue eyes up at the teacher and giggled. "Quatre Weebba Weiner."  
  
Everyone in the room burst out laughing at the little boy, everyone except Trowa and Heero who were looking at Quatre with weird looks on their faces. "I WAS FOUR.," Quatre whimpered feeling a little ashamed.  
  
"Whatever you say, Weiner," Duo was laughing almost falling out of his seat.  
  
"Seriously this isn't funny," Wufei shook his head trying to hide a smirk. "When I was a child I couldn't even pronounce mine."  
  
There was silence as another image from the video came up, it was of Quatre and his sisters, he was sitting in front of a table set for a tea party, he was dressed in a pink dress with a ribbon in his hair. "Does Ms. Belle want some tea," one of his sisters who could have been five at the time asked him.  
  
"No, I want to play with my models!" the boy whimpered. "Why do I have to be dressed like this?"  
  
The girl just glared at him with dark eyes. "Because I said so!"  
  
Duo who was sitting there smiled. "Awww, little bitty Quatre, he's so cute in a dress," he had this little devilish look on his face.  
  
I know what is going to happen to me, Quatre thought watching Duo leave the room coming back with one of Hilde's dresses. "Oh, Quatre, I have always wanted to see you in this!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Quatre took off running down the halls, why did he have to have some many sisters? Why did they have to torture him into playing house and tea party? He was held down as Duo made it clear he wasn't going to give up until he saw Quatre in a dress.  
  
Standing in front of a mirror and then in front of his friends, as Duo took a picture. "You better not show this to anyone!"  
  
**  
  
The next morning Quatre saw the digital image of himself in a dress plastered all over the school. "DUO!"  
  
"Hey, this is revenge for you telling on me," the American walked off to his class.  
  
"But you were cheating, I was doing you a favor!"  
  
"Hey, Quatre, nice legs, wanna date?" one of the guys in Quatre's English class asked and hugged him.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!"  
  
He looked up as a blond girl walked up. "Excuse me, but let go of him," it was Dorothy who was staring at the boy.  
  
"I was only kidding Dorothy."  
  
Looking up at Dorothy he smiled and walked off to his class. "I can't believe this, my whole reputation down the tube," he whispered.  
  
"What reputation?" Heero whispered looking at him as he sat down. "The last award you got was 'Most likely to be Gay' award."  
  
"That's not funny, I can get a girlfriend!"  
  
"And I'm the pope," Heero shook his head and looked down at his textbook.  
  
"I swear, I'm not Gay!" 


	2. I am not Gay

Part 2  
  
I am Not Gay!  
  
Duo looked stunned as he walked into the living room of the dorms, he saw Quatre and Wufei talking. "You do walk like a girl," the Chinese boy told him bluntly. "Besides what do you hope to do?"  
  
"Get a girlfriend and prove to everyone I'm not gay!" Quatre glared at him crossing his arms.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Face it, if you get a girlfriend, it would be like Heero actually having a personality."  
  
Duo nodded and sighed. "You know, I was only kidding, Quatre."  
  
"This is all my sisters' faults, I'm the only boy in my family and I wish my father went through with the arranged marriage."  
  
"Stop whinnying. You know, Dorothy likes you, I don't know why," Duo smiled at him.  
  
"Er, that's not who I had in mind," Quatre held up a picture. "Selena Marcus was the person."  
  
Looking at a picture clipped out of a magazine. "I hate to bust you're bubble, that's the most popular girl next to Relina you're talking about. And you're chances of dating her, is like getting Sandrock back."  
  
Quatre was beyond listening and was standing in front of a mirror practicing what he was going to say to her.  
  
"Do you think he heard me?" Duo looked at Wufei.  
  
"No, this is all your fault, you know. You just had to rub it in his face that he was forced to dress like a girl because of his sisters."  
  
"He was in a dress during his birthday," the American blinked.  
  
"That was an Arab outfit," Heero smacked Duo upside the head as he walked out of his room and into the bathroom.  
  
Duo glared at Heero and then at Wufei. "Quatre is going to make a fool of himself, aren't you guys going to stop him."  
  
Quatre walked out of his room and was walking down the hall holding a list of things to do. "One, get flowers, er.. according to the magazine, Ms. Selena is allergic to most flowers, so I guess those are out of the question."  
  
He was walking by when he ran right into Dorothy. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" She growled and then her expression changed. "Oh..Quatre, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to prove to my roommates I'm not gay," he looked at her.  
  
"They're such idiots, why do you put up with them?" She blinked and then sighed. "If you're going to go after Selena, I don't think you should bother, she's already got her aim on Duo. Better warn him."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
This was a blow to him; he looked down at his list of girls and crossed her off. "What am I suppose to do?"  
  
Dorothy shook her had as he walked by. "Sometimes I think the idiocy is rubbing off on him. He's the nicest guy in school."  
  
**  
  
Relina listened to the story coming from Heero. "Now, Quatre is going to make a fool of himself," he glared at her as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Well, I don't know what I can do about it, but Quatre is the prefect gentleman, though I have to admit, he is a sissy at times," she shook her head and then looked at Heero who was still glaring at her. "That it isn't a bad thing."  
  
He walked off and down the hall toward his dorm. She never could understand why Heero acted the way he did. She looked up and saw Dorothy walking alone. "Hello, Dorothy what are you doing here today?"  
  
"Nothing, just stopped Quatre from making a fool of himself in front of everyone. He was going after that fashion model, Selena Marcus."  
  
"This is all Duo's fault, if he hadn't of plastered the school with those photos."  
  
"To tell the truth, everyone thinks Quatre is gay," Dorothy shook her head. "That don't see him properly."  
  
**  
  
Quatre sat in his room and heard the sound of his roommates yelling at each other, the only people not yelling in the other room were Trowa and Heero. "It is your fault, Duo, you hurt Quatre's feelings." Wufei's voice was high pitched and was sounding like he was about ready to use his martial arts on Duo.  
  
"You know, I was just pointed out a fact about the guy," Duo was trying to defend himself.  
  
The door to the room opened and Trowa walked in. "Hey, Quatre, you okay?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Quatre rolled onto his side on the bed.  
  
**  
  
The next morning Quatre didn't appear for his classes, in fact a bunch of students were snickering about Duo being the cause. "I'm not surprised if Quatre committed suicide," a girl whispered. "What was Duo thinking? I can't believe Selena even likes him."  
  
Duo was skirted in every situation during lunch, even people were avoiding him at lunch. "What's with everyone, Heero?"  
  
"Leave me alone," Heero snapped and went off to his class.  
  
Man, what is everyone's deal, Quatre's gay, what can't people is that? He walked into his class and just as he did, Selena Marcus a tall blond with dark green eyes rounded on him and smacked him. "How could you be so insensitive to Quatre's feelings!?"  
  
Right after school, he walked into Quatre's room without knocking. "Where is he?"  
  
"Oh, Quatre just got a call from his sisters, the oldest is in the hospital," Trowa was sitting at his desk studying. "He's going to be an uncle."  
  
"What?" Duo blinked in surprise.  
  
"Weird isn't it, he was talking about it for weeks to me. He didn't want to tell the rest of you because he thought he would be made fun of."  
  
Duo leaned against the wall. "And here I thought he was going to be gone because he was being overly emotional."  
  
He walked out of the room and saw the door open and saw Quatre talking to Wufei. "I'm so glad you told me, Wufei."  
  
"You mean this is your first nephew? I would think you would have hundreds of nieces and nephews," the Chinese boy was surprised.  
  
"Nope, first time!"  
  
This was a special event, Quatre was an uncle, he had a little nephew and he was proud as could be. Duo couldn't believe how happy this made the blond haired boy. "I'm also happy to announce that I met my bride to be," he smiled at his friends who face faulted forward.  
  
"Wh..what?" Duo blinked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, its an arranged marriage. Celeste and I were destined to marry, it was an arrangement made by my father and her father when I was three."  
  
Everyone stared at Quatre in shock, even Heero who finally spoke up. "Quatre, that isn't a good thing."  
  
"Yes it is, it will prove I'm not gay," he smiled proudly and walked into his room closing the door.  
  
Duo looked at Heero and then Wufei. "This isn't good, arranged marriage, I mean, that's kind of well.old fashioned."  
  
"You do know that Quatre is Arabian, so an arranged marriage might be part of his culture," Trowa spoke up as he brought out his book and began to read. "I mean, you have to realize that maybe Quatre doesn't know how bad this is."  
  
They heard Quatre humming as he walked out and waved to them, he was going to pick up his homework and also makeup an exam. He walked off and right into Relina coming to see Heero. "Hello."  
  
"Where were you, I was so worried?" Relina asked.  
  
"I'm an uncle," he smiled. "My eldest sister gave birth to her first son today at eleven twenty this morning."  
  
"That's great, congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks, I also met my future wife while I saw my sister."  
  
"Future wife?" Relina blinked as he walked away and then walked into the room. "Er.did I miss something?"  
  
"Its horrible, Relina!" Duo was looking at her seriously. "He's getting married by arrangement. It isn't fair, he isn't even out of school yet!"  
  
"You mean an arranged marriage?" Relina nodded. "I think we need to talk some sense into Quatre. This isn't good."  
  
**  
  
When school started the next day, the news of Quatre's nephew was out. Then of course there was the arranged marriage news didn't come out. Duo and Trowa were convinced that the idea of people finding out that their friend was going to be getting married was a bad thing to tell people, especially since Dorothy would catch on and kill them.  
  
"Dorothy we need to talk to you," said Duo who was trying to look serious as the tall girl looked at him. "Its about Quatre."  
  
"Isn't it nice that he's an uncle now? I have never seen him that happy before," she smiled at Duo.  
  
"There is more to the story than got out," said the American who was looking over at Wufei making hand signals for people passing by. "It's a little more complicated and we need to be somewhere private."  
  
They walked a few feet down to the back of the school where no one could hear them. "Alright, Maxwell what is it?"  
  
"He's getting married," Duo whispered and felt a pair of hands going around his neck.  
  
"WHAT?" she screamed. "You have got to be kidding!"  
  
"NO, LET ME GO!" he whimpered as she dropped him.  
  
"Alright, what?"  
  
"He's getting married, it's an arranged marriage. The girl's name is Celeste Selmba Asima Limba. I can't seem to get her name right, I could be mistaken."  
  
"What? That little princess?" Dorothy gave a gasp. "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Talk some sense into Quatre." 


	3. Celeste Selmba Asima Limba

Profile of Celeste  
  
Name: Celeste Selmba Asima Limba  
  
Age: 17  
  
Birthday: November 6  
  
Description: Celeste is rather tall for her age, 6'1". She had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She is called the princess because her seventeen brothers sort of spoil her at times. She is warm and gentle, though she hates people who stand in the way of her goals.  
  
Story: Celeste was born on L4 colony and is the daughter of a life long friend of Quatre's father. From the time she was four, her arranged engagement to Quatre was not told to anyone, least of all her. She and Quatre used to be playmates until she was sent away to school on Earth in what was once France when she was six.  
  
Part 3  
  
Celeste Selmba Asima Limba  
  
"You want me to convince Quatre that the arranged marriage is wrong?" Dorothy stared at Duo who was nodding in agreement. "This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Celeste is coming to school here next week," the blond looked down at Duo who was squirming.  
  
"How do you know that?" the American ventured to ask.  
  
"Simple, I work in the registration office, remember?"  
  
Duo groaned and nodded, he walked into his class and saw Quatre perky as always talking about how cute his new nephew was. "Then of course my sister, Angel took me to meet-"  
  
"Quatre! We need to talk!" Trowa grabbed his friend and pulled him into the hall. "I don't think you should be talking about your, you know what in front of everyone."  
  
"Why?" Quatre beamed then went silent.  
  
"Because people will think it is a gross, you're only sixteen and Celeste might be a good deal younger than you are."  
  
"She's seventeen."  
  
There was a look passed between them and it seemed that Quatre had to keep quiet. "It will be kind of hard since she's transferring from her school to this one. She said that it was best that before the you-know-what that we get to know each other better," the boy responded quietly.  
  
**  
  
For once in her life, Dorothy felt like she was backed into a corner, this time it wasn't to fight, but maybe a fight to win the attention of a person she respected. She watched Quatre walk into the art class. He sat down as a teacher began the lesson. "We are going to need models today, I have already put you in groups of twos so you will have to sketch your partner," the teacher nodded and announced who was going to be with whom. "Barton, Celina."  
  
Trowa was holding his sketch pad and saw Mark Celina get up and they walked away. "Winner, Romafeller." Quatre looked up as Dorothy walked by and then grabbed his hand pulling him out into the school's courtyard. She had him sit down at one of the tables and started to sketch.  
  
"I heard about your nephew, that is wonderful news. Duo told me something interesting though, something about an arranged marriage," Dorothy said off- handedly.  
  
"It is great, maybe this arranged marriage will prove that I'm not gay," he smiled looking up at the sky.  
  
"Quatre, don't you understand anything, this isn't good. You won't be graduating from high school if you get married," she said sharply.  
  
"No, this arranged marriage happens after high school, father arranged it that I would be married to her when I turned nineteen."  
  
"You don't even get a chance to choose who you fall in love with?" she blinked at him looking angry. "Don't you care about that?"  
  
There was silence as she finished her sketch and it was his turn to draw her. "It is kind of fair, my mother was arranged to marry my father and they loved each other."  
  
"It isn't fair to you, Quatre, Duo said this was arranged when you were three years old."  
  
Quatre got up after the sketch and walked away, he looked really upset and from what Dorothy saw he might have been crying. She watched him as he left her in the courtyard, she latter saw Trowa walk by and saw that he was trying to comfort Quatre who was looking as though he had been shot.  
  
**  
  
The week came to a close and though it was announced by a limo with a girl who was really tall and rather pretty. Quatre was standing out to meet her and she seemed rather happy to see him.  
  
No one suspected anything about it, thinking it was one of Quatre's many sisters coming to see him.  
  
There was little anyone could do that weekend; Wufei was off with Sally testing new security measures. Duo had the weekend off after asking for about a month, Trowa was practicing his flute in the bedroom, and Heero was away with Relena some kind of mission he wasn't going to talk about.  
  
Quatre made was scarce by spending time with Celeste; she wasn't such a bad person, kind of in shock that she was marrying someone younger than her. Her eyes were on his as he gave her the tour.  
  
It was strange, they seemed well matched for each other, though she knew how to handle Wufei when he came back from duty.  
  
**  
  
There was a slight change in Quatre's attitude; he had become more interested in Celeste than he was in people. Heero and Trowa saw the change and were kind of worried, Trowa was more worried though.  
  
"I can't believe Quatre quit the student council," Relena sat down at lunch and looked over at Celeste and Quatre who were talking in the back of the room. "Its like he's forgotten about us."  
  
"I doubt it, Quatre is playing to the girl's whims, after all that is going to be his future wife, he has to get used to her," Wufei sat down and looked at his food. "I swear this school food gets worse and worse every day."  
  
"That's why you go for a salad," Relena reminded him.  
  
She had a point, though of course Wufei Chang would never admit it. He took the piece of rather rubbery chicken back up and got the salad. He sat back down and looked over at Quatre who was smiling, but in truth he looked like he was covering up his true feelings.  
  
**  
  
Dorothy was beyond anger when she saw Celeste sitting in the front row right next to her in English class. "Hello, you must be Quatre's friend, Dorothy," Celeste smiled at her politely.  
  
"Yes, I am," she whispered coolly at her, this was going to be a challenge; Celeste was a prefect society girl. In fact she had only met her once when her father had gone to give the condolences about Celeste's father's death.  
  
Dorothy saw Quatre walk in and he looked like he was avoiding his usual crowd of friends, Trowa and Heero who were sitting in the back row as usual. She sighed and wondered what she was going to do about this.  
  
**  
  
After school, Duo and Dorothy decided to have their first meeting. "So what do you think of her?" Duo whispered to her softly.  
  
"He's wrapped around her little finger." Dorothy leaned up against the tree. "What can we do? He won't leave her alone!"  
  
"I did come up with something, she isn't allowed into the boys' dorms, so Heero and I are planning to get him out to talk to you.  
  
**  
  
Was this going to work? Dorothy was in the stables when Wufei showed up pushing Quatre from behind. "Okay, I'm leaving you two alone!" the Chinese boy stomped off back to the dorms.  
  
"Okay, Quatre we need to talk!" she looked at him. "Do you really want to marry her?"  
  
"Yes, I have an obligation to my father and family that I must do this," Quatre whispered and looked rather pale.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Even my father would never make me marry someone I don't even know!"  
  
"I do know her! She and I used to be playmates as children, please, you really don't know here like I do," he smiled, though in truth his voice was strained and sort of scared of admitting that he was in something above his head. 


End file.
